Host Club Free Fall?
by Nyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Summary: Rumors fly that Kyoya's leaving Host Club! Are they true and if he does leave, who will take his place? Is the club we all know and love heading into a free fall?


The afternoon breeze swept through the Ouran High School garden, giving a gentle reminder it was the first day of April and spring was now in full bloom. As it made it's way through the garden, the yellow dresses of the Host Club's clients ruffled.

"How are you doing on such a gorgeous day?" Tamaki asked a girl as he sat across from her at a table. It was a small round table that was marble white with matching chairs. On it were two cups of tea along with a small dish that carried a baked treat. The girl's lips were quickly turned into a smile and then later a small squeal could be heard from them. As he began to speak sappy compliments to her, he noted in his head how well everything was going and that he could practically see the hearts flowing around her head.

Haruhi watched from the other side of the garden and sighed. There had been some rumors involving Kyoya but then it didn't seem to be affecting her fellow members. Last week, whispers about him began and they continued to this day but then it didn't seem to bother anyone, not even Kyoya. 'There's a reason why rumors are called rumors' Haruhi thought to herself like how a mother would tell a child.

At another table, two girls were whispering to each other while their nervous eyes searched the garden. Haruhi noticed the two and knew immediately that they were talking about this weird Kyoya rumor. Not letting herself get caught up into it, she turned away from the girls and approached another table. On her way there, she past Kyoya who had his eyes set on the two whispering girls.

When he finally made his way to the table, he greeted with them a polite, "Good afternoon, ladies". Hearing his voice, the girls jumped and came to a screeching halt with their conversation. "K-Kyoya!" one of the girls managed to choke out, "Hello. Wonderful day, isn't it?"

Kyoya's conversation had instantly turned into everyone interest at that moment, all eyes on his table. The only sounds that could be heard were the small conversation he was having with the two girls and the random whispers that could be heard here and there. Though he would say nothing of it, Kyoya was well aware of these rumors swirling around him but what they were exactly, not even he knew. With nothing more than a farewell, he left the table and saw Tamaki waving his hand as if asking him to come.

"Yes, Tamaki?" he asked once he got beside the Host Club King.

"What just happened?"

"I'm not sure. It must be these rumors…it's making everyone behave rather strangely. It's nothing to worry about."

"I guess your right but what do you think it is though?"

As if right on cue, a girl from one of the tables came up to them. She looked up at Tamaki, then Kyoya. As her eyes turned to him, her eyes seemed to have picked up a sense of determination.

"Is it true, Kyoya?" the small girl asked, her voice matching as her eyes, determined.

"Excuse me?"

"You know…the rumors. It's not true, is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm sorry."

His response seem to have set everyone on edge and it didn't take him long to notice either. The entire garden once again fell into silence besides the random whispering. Even Tamaki seemed on edge as he looked at the girl and then to his friend. 'This is insane. Who would want to start a rumor about him?' he couldn't help but as himself mentally. It felt like an eternity past since Kyoya's response but it really must have been two minutes.

"Then I'll tell you!" the girl finally replying, wanting to get to the bottom of this no matter what. "There are some rumors that you're leaving the Host Club!"

Even though the girl was small, her words were big and carried quite a punch. It hit Kyoya hard into his chest. How could she think he would leave Host Club? Apparently her statement didn't only affect him, Tamaki and everyone else was, too. He couldn't help but see his friends with their expressions begging this to be a dream…or rather a nightmare. Even the blank mask that's known as Mori's face seemed to have a hint of this. When Kyoya didn't reply, the girl thought she should give him a small push, "Well? Your not going to leave the Host Club…are you?"

Kyoya still didn't reply…he couldn't reply. Was this really the rumor? That he would so suddenly turn his back on the Host Club? After how far it has come? Within seconds, he found himself watching what seemed to be the life of the club run past his eyes. It all started with Tamaki, his good friend and then slowly the Hitachiin twins, then Hunny and Mori and finally Haruhi.

Still a response didn't come from Kyoya so Tamaki's eyes widen even more if it was possible. He couldn't help but start to think the worst. 'Kyoya wouldn't leave the Host Club. He wouldn't do this to us.' Tamaki said in his head as if trying to argue with himself. The fighting in his head didn't seem to get better, only worse and the horrid silence wasn't helping.

Finally, Kyoya looked down to his feet as if breaking away from his thoughts and returned to the matter at hand. With a quick clearing of the throat, everyone straightened up to hear what he had to say. 'This is it!' Tamaki shouted in his mind as he held his breathe, trying to keep a calm expression.

* * *

**Yay, my first fanfiction! I hope everyone enjoyed it and please review. I really want to see if my work can use any help and things. As the story goes on, I'll try and nudge it into the comedy genre but you'll see for yourself when we get there.**


End file.
